


Awali pagi dengan....(isi sendiri)

by annoname



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: "Nash-kun nyebelin, tapi aku sayang"-K.T
Relationships: Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 5





	Awali pagi dengan....(isi sendiri)

Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya duduk di atas ranjang. Tirai yang terbuka setengah membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan menerangi kamarnya.

Tangan lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Namun saat menemukan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sebelahnya, dia langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

"Chibi-chan?"panggilnya dengan agak mengantuk. Rumah full AC itu membuatnya mengantuk(Iya full AC, kan Nash orang kaya:v)

"Ngg?Ohayou, Nash-kun."jawab lelaki berambut biru muda dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sedang menyikat giginya.

Si rambut pirang, Nash, mendekati Tetsuya, si pemilik rambut biru muda yang tampak menggemaskan saat sedang menggosok giginya. Nash merasa sangat bucin. Semua hal yang dilakukan Tetsuya terlihat lucu di matanya dan selalu berhasil membuatnya horny(eeeh berdosa kamu ya).

"Chibi, aku masih ngantuk. Tidur lagi yuk." gumam Nash mengantuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Tetsuya dan menopang kepalanya di atas kepala Tetsuya. Si pemilik badan yang lebih kecil mengernyit, merasa terganggu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Nanti Nash-kun. Aku abis ini mau cuci muka-" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Tetsuya diangkat dan digendong seperti karung beras 10 kg. "Nash!" teriak Tetsuya kesal. Si pemilik nama hanya menguap dan meletakkan Tetsuya dengan gentle sebelum merebahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tetsuya berusaha keluar dari ranjang dan lari ke kamar mandi, namun tangan Nash yang tenaganya dua kali lebih kuat memeluk erat pinggangnya.

_Duh gusti, gw pengen berak_

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas gusar sambil mengelus rambut suaminya itu. Nyebelin sih, tapi Tetsuya sayang. Apalagi dia jarang diperhatikan oleh Nash karena pekerjaan Nash yang kelewat sibuk.

Yah....Setidaknya Tetsuya akan memaklumi kelakuan Nash hanya untuk hari ini.


End file.
